My Heart
by Permets
Summary: I am finding out that maybe I was wrong, That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone. Stay with me, this is what I need, please? Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own but what would it be without you? DH/HP ONESHOT


"You stupid bloody prat!" Harry screamed at Draco, throwing the small ceramic figure at him.

"You jush _HAD_, to didn't you? She's my best friend, dammnit! You had to go on and cheat on me with my bloody best friend! Blaise, so what, you used to date, I might have even forgiven you, but Mione? Do you _ENJOY THIS? DO YOU ENJOY HURTING ME LIKE THIS?"_

Draco flinched.

"I HATE YOU, I BLOODY HATE YOU! GET THE _FUCK _OUT OF HERE!" Harry screamed, hot tears dripping down his face.

Draco couldn't look at him; he couldn't bear to see how much he had hurt the one person her truly loved. He had been drunk that night, and angry that Harry had blown him off to go see a movie with Ron. One drink, one harmless drink; it was the worst decision of his life. Hermione had been there; she had gotten into a fight with Ron, and he had always found her attractive. A bit of a know-it-all at times, but still quite charming once you got past that. They were both pissed as hell, and he didn't know what came over him to kiss her. One kiss turned into two kisses, two kisses turned into five, and they had gotten deeper with stronger drinks. The night was a mix of cigarette smoke, tequila, and strong perfume in his mind. He had woken up that morning in her bed; his clothes and her dress thrown everywhere, her sleeping golden head on his pale chest. Harry was going to kill him.

He had slipped off of the bed, quiet as a mouse, and dressed in his clothing from last night; he had came home to a sleeping Harry, and took a shower to wash all traces of last night from him. When his hair was driping wet, and his skin rubbed raw, he climed back into bed beside Harry; it felt wrong, but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind as Harry's strong, muscular arm wrap around his torso, protective and loving.

Harry had woken up a few hours later, and kissed Draco awake softly. He had gotten dressed and gone to work, _with Ron_, Draco later bitterly noted. That had been when Harry realized what had happened; that Draco had cheated on him with the girl he used to love, with the girl that Draco himself had been infatuated with up until he admitted to his feelings for Harry.

He had returned home, so angry that he would have killed Draco, had he not loved him so much. Draco had broken his heart, and flaunted the fact that he could get with Hermione and Harry couldn't.

"Harry," Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

"WHAT?" Harry screamed, trying to keep the sob out of his voice as he smashed another plate to the ground.

Draco walked up to him, not really worrying about his own well being, but more about Harry's. He reached out and whiped the burning tears from his pained face, and checked his hands over for cuts. "Punch me." He said quietly.

Harry did a double take at Draco, but didn't ask a single question. He waited until swirling grey irises met his own bottle green, before taking a square shot at the sharp, aristocratic jaw.

He punched Draco again and again, but not being able to hit him again in the face, he took to his side, beating him in until he collapsed sobbing onto his chest. Draco winced at the sudden weight on his side, but wrapped his arms protectively around Harry.

He looked up at Draco. "Get out, get out right now. Take your things and leave. I never want to see your goddamned face again." Draco nodded, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against Harry's lightning scar. "Please don't ever forget that."

Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. "That's the one thing I _will_ try to forget."

Draco tried not to let the hurt reach his eyes as he pulled away and walked to the bedroom they shared. He picked up a few basic necessities, tossing them in a duffle bag, and picked up his car keys. He turned to Harry, watching him with a stony expression from the doorway. "Can I come back later to pick up the rest of my things?" He asked warily. Harry nodded. Draco sighed and slipped the strap on his shoulder, walking out.

"Draco," Harry said sofly. Draco looked over his shoulder, tears burning at his eyes.  
"Yes?"

"I love you too. Now get out."

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling :D**

**So tiny little oneshot that my friend Jaci asked for. **

**Ehhh, I'm a bit wary about this one, but what do you think?**

**There is a possibility that I'll continue it, but I'm not sure...**

**Drop me a thought in the comments.**

**xx Rouxx**


End file.
